Demigod Harry Potter
by Kazlerox
Summary: Harry potter is a demigod child of two men one his is mortal parent a hecate's blessed and ares the god of war He is sent to camp after his first year. Meeting Percy Jackson and and finding out he is also Hecate's blessed how will he go with his lofe as a demigod t in the lightning theif and the philosphers stone.
1. The start

It was November of 1979 James was out of the Mundane World. With very tight pants enough to show his ass, and a tee shirt. Ares the god of war was riding his Harley motor cycle in the streets of London when James's ass caught his attention.

"Hey there." Are said seductively At the young wizard. James looked at the man in the bike with muscles and looked very strong and hot. James couldn't see his eyes since Ares had his shades on.

"Hey yourself." James said back licking his lips as he stared at this man, Ares like the way this Mortal looked well if he was a mortal he could sense some power within him. The god could not deny the size the guys ass was making him hard. Aphrodite was away in a spa with some other godesss' and told the god of war not to disturb her.

"How would you like to have ride with me?" Ares asked the young lithe man who nodded whil blueing went to hop behind him. "No sweet heart in front of me in between my legs." So James did smiling at the man who got s up and personal view of the clothed ass in front of him.

Ares smelled the mortal and liked the scent, which was of war and battle it turned the god of war and battle lust on immensely. What's your name sweetie?" Ares asked the man he was about to fuck, that ass was made for one thing cock.

"James." The young wizard said as he felt the man behind him power James thought the muggle might have been a wizard or something difinately not a Muggle.

"Ares." The hot man gave his James thought about that name it was the Greek god of war, either his parents like Greek mythogy or his parents were Greek traditionalists.

"Like the god of war?" James asked and Ares smirked at his prize or will be one of his most prize possessions after Aphrodite as she is his most prized possessions.

"The one and the same princess. What about you I can tell you're no ordinary mortal." Ares said as his Harley drove on it's own with the mist making it look like he was driving as he was putting his hands up James' shirt and play with his nipples and kissing the back of his neck.

James gasp and the attack of his nipples they had always been sensitive when Ares was not playing with his nipples he was cupping his pecs. "Lord A-a-a-Ares." James stuttered and yet moaned at the same time. "I'm from lady Hecate's world. I am also Hecate's blessed my lord." James told the god, who turn smirked at the wizard with ability that rivals Poseidon's demigod children oh how he had scored such a beauty.

With that he left James' tits alone and undid his pants to release his cock at nine inches and hard. "Take off your pants James." Ares ordered and his wizard rose his ass up and took his pants off revealing his pink hole which was itching for cock.

Ares wasted no time in claiming what would be his for a very long time a Hecate's blessed doesn't come along every century and he wanted James to be his. Not that would be a problem James wanted to be Lord Ares' and give lots of strong demigod children.

Ares thrusted into James making the wizard moaned. "You're so tight!" Ares groaned as he bottomed out into James's body. James felt so much pain since it was his first time with a man let alone a god. "Like me in your magical cunt James?" Ares asked as he thrusted into James who moaned and pull his shirt over his head and let the god cup them and play with his nipples again.

"Yes my lord." James moaned out Ares liked what he said maybe after giving him lots of strong demigod he would make up him his enternsl consort. He felt his seed coming through he knew it was easy for Heacte's blessed to get pregnant.

"I'm going to cum James want it inside of you?" Ares asked knowingly his lover would he had heard James pray to him in the past.

"Please My Lord Ares." James said five hard thrusts and James's womb was flooded by godly seed, before Ares pulled out of James, He ran his fingers over James's ass cheek and marked him with his name and symbol the one used to claim his demigod children with.

Ares bike pulled over in an alley way so both the god and wizard could dress themselves. James had gotten off the bike and was standing up he fixed his shirt first, but it didn't cover the tattoo thst Ares gave him then he pulled his jeans up. He looked to see his godly lover tucking his cock through his jeans, James lant down to kiss Ares it was a battle of dominance but James submitted tot he god.

"I will be seeing you soon James have no doubt about that." Ares said he wouldn't knock him up and not see him again. He would break ancient laws and be in his sons life.

"I'd like that Lord Ares." James blushed as he said this as he was rubbing his still flat stomach. Their child was probably already conceived, even Ares saw the hand movement and saw thought their child was conceived on his bike.

When James apperated away Ares waved his hand over a part of his bike and in pitch black like James' hair in Ancient Greek is James' name. With that Ares drove off but before finding where his little blessed lived and saw a mansion.

the thunder rumbled causing Ares to groan he loved war and all, but dealing with is whole family he would rather be in a war zone than Olympus. His mother Hera decided to start having family dinners. Where the whole family will be there even Poseidon and Hades. Demeter will start with Hades like she has since he took Persephone as his bride, his father and uncle will start arguing because his father loved to argue with his older brother.

lucky for Ares his mother will not cook nope she tied thst onepce and it turned out very bad she burnt the whole meal. If it was not for Hestia intervention there would not be a meal. Hestia will be cooking this meal again and his aunt is an amazing cook.

He teleported himself to the room thst his mother made for these cocasions he walked into the room. Walked to Aphrodite who was with his brother her husband and kissed her. She knew he was falling g in love with a mortal and didn't say anything she knew he would comeback to her she didn't care, this mortal was special to get the heart of the harden war god.


	2. Chapter 2

While Ares was with his immortal family, James was giddy young wizard there will be no one else for him but Ares. He was in Potter Mansion praying to the gods all of the child birth ones and fertility and Ares who is his god.

the wards around the mansion let him know that there was a visitor who was not set into the wards but was in the house. James went to see who it was and stopped dead in his tracks and it was his old Headmaster.

"Headmaster how can I help you?" James asked not wanting to deal with the old wizard the eyes sparkled at the wizard but had a disappointed look upon him. James had taken the lives of his enemies even the top death eaters were wary of the young Potter Lord he was magically powerful as he was Politically powerful.

"Yes, you can marry Lily Evans to protect her." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes like the old manipulator he was. James didn't have time for that and he didn't want to marry her, she was annoyed and thought the wizards praying to their gods was a sin and there was only one God.

"Depends if she is willing to drop the subject about me not being part of her religion?" James asked the old man who glared at him and shook his head James rolled his eyes there is no way James would stop praying to the gods. His father may have been a light wizard but that didn't mean he turned his back in the old way like he did. Both parents taught in praying to the gods all of them, especially Lady Hecate.

"No James but they have a point, the gods are outdated and sinful." Albus Dumbleodre said knowing James a was a devout practitioner of the old ways he was trying to get rid of the old traditions and make way for a muggleborn friendly world.

"Then I am sorry Dumbldore I am not marrying her, now get out!." James demanded the headmaster did not look pleased at the attitude of the Potter lord the glare that was sent his way. Dumbledore left in a huff even though James helped pay for the war effort somewhat. He couldn't help but feel slighted by his old student who was meant to look up to Abus Dumbledore.

James sighed in relief that he was gone as his old Headmaster was nothing but stubborn, thinking he would get with the woman. Dumbeldore doesn't know he was a Hecate's blessed if he did he would get him to marry a light side wizard or a muggleborn bent wizard.

even then the answer will be still no, his heart was being taken by a certain fire blazing war god even the thing of Lord Ares made James swooned. He still could feel his seed coming out of him. It was four weeks before James knew he was with child of a God's

He was thinking of names for his son as all male bears or Hecate's blessed give birth to only sons. So boy names James always liked Hadrian, he'll call him Harry for short. With him in his musings he didn't realise that he had a godly visitor.

"Excuse me are you by any chance James Potter?" A female voice asked from behind James who looked around to see the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Not even Celestina Warbeck had anything on this beauty.

"Yes, how may I help you?" James asked his wand near him if he ever needed it just in case, one of the things his mentor Mad Eye Moody said CONSTANT ViGILANCE.

"Well I am Aphrodite and." She didn't get to say any more as James was on his knees bowing to the goddess.

"Forgive me my lady I didn't know it was you. May I get you some tea my lady?" James asked as he clicked his fingers a house elf appeared as James stood up. "Both myself and a lady Aphrodite would like some tea please." James said to the elf who went to get what his master needed. James gestured Aphrodite to sit on a chair as she nodded her head and she gracefully sat down as he did.

"Thank you James." Aphrodite said all gods appreciated Hecate's word they still pray to the gods and sacrifice to them as well. She knew at this moment her lover has a child growing in James right now and she understood as she has given birth herself.

"With all due respect my lady why are you here?" James asked the goddess who smiled at him it wasn't anything bad but just her smile put him off somehow.

"No need to be suspicious of me James I thought I'd come down and see the mortal who has my lover's heart." Aphrodite said which scho led James he then thought of the lovers she could have the only man he had been with was Ares.

"You mean Lord Ares?" James asked the goddess who nodded he blushed at what she said Aphrodite smiled at the pregnant man.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you or Harry there nice names Hadrian Harry for short to protect him yes?" Aphrodite said which James just nodded there would be some the headmaster who would do anything to get him to do what he wanted.

"I'll do anything to protect my child." James said with determination in his eyes Aphrodite nodded at the pregnant man.

"I wish to make Harry my champion." Aphrodite said James just nodded at the goddess of love.

"What if I give birth to more children of Ares?" James asked the woman in front of who looked back with an unchanging expression then she broke out in smiles and giggles.

"Then I will be their patron aswell James. Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going well James, now I will be back for cups of tea more often." Aphrodite left in a cloud of pink smoke leaving a very shocked James.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months went on as James got bigger and bigger as Harry was growing, Aphrodite kept her promise of coming around for cups of tea where they would gossip. Who dating who and the wizarding word and Olympus, the two got along greatly.

Ares also kept his promise he was there for a lot, watching his son grow in James and seeing his lilttle blessed's libido grow as the months went on, Ares very happily helped James out with his little itch as James called it.

James was near the end of his pregnancy and he was in a comfortable chair waiting for his friend Aphrodite, when he heard a voice. Longing to Albus Dumbleodre who made James cringe every time it was different but at the same time the same.

"James we need tot talk now!" Dumbledore demanded James groaned out not even Sirius or Remus are this annoying gods what's a legacy of Thanatos to do as James found out that his ancestor Ignotus Peverell did not give his cloak to his son but daughter who caught the eye of Lord Thanatos.

"Yes Dumbldore? How may I help you?" James asked sarcastically when he saw who it was Albus Dumnleodre and Lily Evans.

"You're a sinner James and your child in ambimnation." Lily screeched at that time the goddess who brought some friends with her heard this and was livid.

"You dare say that! Do you know what you just said!" Hera said even she was was prayed to by the magical community she knew her grandson was growing inside James who was in his last trimester.

"It's the truth, and besides this between them now James Lily will be your wife and that's that." Dumbldore said to say Hera the goddess of Marriage was angry was nothing, not she got this angry with her husband Zeus.

"You dare talk to an Olympian like that? The Goddess of Marriage? Then know this Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans I curse you both no happy marriage for you _Evans_ I make you infertile goodbye to any children you wanted to have. You Dumbleodre will die very soon I will make sure of this!" She hissed at the the two Lily Evans was not really smart she scoffed at the goddess.

"There is only one god lady now you're not welcome here anymore now leave I am the lady of this house." Lily said but was cut off from saying more by a laughing james everyone looked st him some with confusion others with a glare.

"You the lady of this house? I think not. Besides I am friends with them they are welcome. You aren't welcomed in my bed Evans! There is one other person and your not him!" James said with a glare at the girl who glared back at him how dare he embarrass her like this!

"He is right he doesn't love you he loves Ares the father of his child and future children you can't compete with a god like him." Aphrodite said with a laugh at the stupid mortals oh didn't they know? The wizarding community will never stop praying to them!

from all this action or the situation caused James Potter's water to break. All the goodess' looked to James as he was panting and almost screaming in pain the Mortals were frantic trying to get James to St. Mungos for treatment and the delivery to his baby.

Albus wanted to send the child to an Orphanage since it was unwanted by Lily she was meant to be with James and birth his children not James birthing another mans children!

Artemis was dragged by Aphrodite saying there was one male that was better than the rest, she had to admit it but she was right. James was the exact opposite of Orion or Hercules. She sprung into action being a goddess of childbirth she would need help from her half sister Eileithyia the godess of Labour Pains.

"Eileithyia!" Artemis yelled there was a flash of light and a goddes with a mixture of Zeus and Hera was looking at the scene before her. Both Artemis and Eileithyia went o work on James it was a ten hour brith but James gave birth to a very healthy baby boy.

"What is his name?" Aphrodite asked even though she knew her champion's name but the others didn't there was a certificate there aswell for James to sign.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." James said as the birth certificate was automatically signed with the baby's name and how much he weighed. His eyes were flames like his father Ares as soon as James and Aphrodite saw it they swooned.

A pink light engulfed Harry and everyone looked at Aphrodite in curiousity as to why she made the child her champion. James smiled at the goddess who smiled back at the mortal. Everyone saw blood red light in came strutting Ares the God of war.

"I missed my little miracle huh?" Ares peered down at his son he could tell the boy was powerful more powerful than any child he has had. He was sucking one of the nipples of his little blessed something Ares himself would do one day.

"Who the hell are you?!" A red haired woman snapped at him he glared at the woman and the old man his eyes were blazing fires which had two people sigh in lust.

"I am Ares the God of War and Battle Lust!" Ares declared with a yell Lily had to admit it she was both frightened and atractted to the man who claimed to be a god.

"Then if your a god why are you here?" Albus demanded the god who looked at the old wizard with a glare.

"To see my son punk! You do not want a enemy of me. I have seen your war Albus and let me tell you something it is pitiful just stunning them? Hah! They deserve worst, and a couple of you have had blood on your hands James here for instance has taken a lot of lives of the death eaters." Ares crowed at his lover's war prowess he knew a lot of death eaters didn't like going up against him.

"His name is Harry my Lord." James told him Ares looked at his son and saw his own eyes in his son once he had enough of his mother's milk. He knew James would be called something manly like papa or something but at this moment he was a mother.

"You're still marrying Lily though." Albus said ruining the moment both parents had seeing their child Ares wished he could see his kids more often of see their birth and hold for the first time but that was not allowed.

"You're think I'm going to listen because?" James asked his old Headmaster who was not happy about James defying him. He Albus Dumbledore defeated of the Dark Lord Grindelwald in the muggle World War Two! He would order the Evans girl to get James to do what he wants by any means necessary.

"Seriously what is with you trying to force them to marry?" Aphrodite asked not knowing who the Old Headmaster really is.

"He has to it is for the greater good." Dumbledore replied to the goddess who narrowed her eyes at him, he was not attractive neither was Evans she knew there was more to them than what she saw. She was an empath since she is a deity of love.

"It'll be fine it's not like she'll have any power or be Lady Potter." James said which annoyed both Evans and Dumbledore, Aphrodite smiled at James all she felt from him was love for his son and Ares nothing for the Evans woman except annoyance.

The gods left with the last being Ares who was staring at his son who stared back with his eyes, but the day was to much for Harry and promptly fell asleep to which Ares left not aft kissing both James and Harry's foreheads. "Oh you're still here are you?" James asked forgotten about both Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore which got him glares. He summoned a house elf named Gaddey who appeared at his masters side immediately to see the young master. The other Potter house elves came to see the young master never before has there been a potter born in the Potter Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

James and Lily 'Married' but it meant different things for everyone James told everyone it was a farce as it was a farce of a Marriage. The traditionalist and everyone else believed James, well the tradionlist defiantly did as James with Little baby Harry still came to praying to the gods.

It has been a couple of weeks since Harry has been born one of the things that Changed was Harry's eyes they were now Emerald green which made James livid he was about to kill both Dumbldore and Evans for this. He loved Harry's eyes it reminded him of his father. It was Samhain of 1981 Harry's second Samhain and the wards fell down in Godric's Hollow why James couldn't stay in Potter Manor was beyond him even Ares complained about when he came to visit. James thought he was pregnant again and he hoped he was.

Lord Voldemort came to kill Harry, he offer James to join him but James refused and dodged every curse thst the Dark Lord through at him. Being pregnant meant James had to be safe not only his sake but his future child as well.

There was the Killng Curse was thrown James had the foresight to transfigure the couch into something to that could withstand the killing curse. A bolder which did withstood the spell and the force of the said spell which made dent in bolder. The Dark Lord didn't like this at all the Potter Lord was still alive he was not surprised after all the lives of the Death Eaters he took. Voldemort spelled the Bolder to dust and created a. Windstorm to get the young lord distracted and went up stairs.

To find no protection for the one year old he knew there was something special about the child, with the gods he knew that the Potter's prayed to Thanatos, Ares, Aphrodite and Hera. There must have been some protection for the child he was about to kill.

"Stand aside foolish girl." The Dark Lord said to the Mudblood who he knew was not the mother nor was Lady Potter as he was told by various sources that the marriage was a farce.

"Sure kill the abomination the other father is a apparently a god." The mudblood said whic got a non existence eyebrow raised if the what the witch said was true then the one year old was infact a Demigod. A demigod in a Wizarding family was a great honour even the Dark lord knew that but this child was meant to defeat him and he could let the child live any longer.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord shouted at the Mudblood bitch who died instantly as if he Lord Voldemort would ever let a filthy MudBlood live. Then he turn to the child again and raised his wand to point at the said child who didn't have a look of fear on him.

"Avada Kedavra." He chanted again but the green light hit the child, the Dark Lord was with glee as he thought he had killed the child but fate had other plans. With a bright golden light enveloping the child the Killing Curse rebounded and hit the Dark Lord destroying him.

James came running up the stairs of Godric Hollow, to the nursery of Harry to find the only thing that was wrong was the lightning bolt on his fore head. Other than that Harry was fine James looked around only to see Lily's dead body and a wand and robe with ash and smoke coming from it. He knew the Dark Lord was dead at the hands of some force despite what Dumbledore will day Harry did not destroy the Dark Lord.

He did notice a familiar rat he glared at it when it noticed James was Looking at it and grabbed the wand where the ash of the Dark Lord was and scurried off where ever it will be until James can go hunting for the rat named Peter Pettigrew in the future but for now his son and unborn child needed him.

Then came Albus to many names Dumbledore who wanted to take away the old ways. James had lost a lot of respect for the older wizard. "James what happened here." Albus asked knowing how he would play this to his advantage he saw the body of Lily Evans a shame but he needed to manipulate James into giving him Harry.

"The Dark Lord came distracted me in the sitting room, then came up here to kill my son." James said honestly but Albus was surprised that he didn't mention Lily there since she was here being a step mother to the half breed child that was the Potter Heir. Albus would have to make sure to get another female to make a Heir that was fully human not half like the child in James' arms.

"This isn't good James he isn't gone." Albus Dumbledore tried with his grandfatherly tone to James Potter who was having none of it. If the look on James' face was anything to go by, by now Albus should have been used to James dismissal of him but he was not.

"Get out, I'm leaving and going back to Potter Manor leave my family alone Dumbledore." James told the aging wizard who was furious at James and he let his anger show James saw and was unimpressed at the temper tantrum the old wizard was having not even his son had temper tantrums yet.

"You can't do this James!" Albus yelled at the Potter Lord who was ignoring him as he called auxin the Potter elves to pack up everything and take it back to Potter Manor. Where he should have been this whole time and not some cottage which was not his families.

James apperated to Potter Manor and had the houselves clean the furniture of his ancestral home, he made sure that there was a bed clean for Harry and him to sleep in. As it was time for Harry to go back to sleep but James knew he would not sleep in his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine months since the death of Lily and the bodily destruction of Lord Voldemort James gave birth to his and Ares second son Achilles Thanatos Potter was born his eyes were flames Before they settled to the hazel that was his bearers eyes.

Little Harry looked at his brother with interest for a minute then lost interest in the babe Ares couldn't blame Harry it was his ADHD at work there all demigods have it. "Don't worry about him my blessed it's just a part of being a demigod." Ares explained and James nodded his head worries that Harry would hate him for having another baby.

It was having Achilles in his arms as he smiled down at another blessing all their children will be blessings no matter what some may say. Albus Dumbledore for instance who tried to get James remarried but was shut down every time saying he didn't want to get married so soon and by not his choice as it was always James' choice.

James also attended the Wizengamot sessions and board of governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James also wondered if he passed on his ability to his children or not they were test or if the goddess herself told the parents or parent that their child was one of her blessed.

That night as he put down his two sons who he loved more than life itself, he went to his own room and slid into his bed soon as his head hit his pillow he fell asleep. He was at a crossroads when all of a sudden there was this dark mysterious woman there James felt like he should know her.

"Hello my blessed." With that James knew exactly who she was it was mother magic herself James bowed to the goddess.

"My lady." He said he heard a chuckle from Hecate goddess of magic, crossroads and mist the reason wizards and witches have magic.

"You don't need to bow to me my blessed." Hecate's said James looked up and saw only a warm smile on her face.

"Why am I here my lady?" James asked the goddess who merely looked around where they are.

"Crossroads huh?." Hecate said before James could say anything else there was another voice.

"Hecate stop messing with my descendant." Thanatos said who was James' great great great great great great great great Grandfather.

"Oh Thanatos I'm not messing with him. To why I'm here Harry is one of my blessed." Hecate said and James eyes went wide he was going to have to spell all of the males off of him.

"Oh yes the son of Ares." Thanatos said he had heard through the grape vine that Ares had knocked up one of his descendants as they were blessed.

"Thank you miLady his father will want to know for sure." James said as he started to wake up and found an arm around him, he already knew who it was Ares, smiling he rolled over to see if his godly lover was awake to find the fire blazing eyes he fell for looking at him.

"Hi." Was all James could say with a yawn Ares Chucked at him and kissed his fore head. Ares had not long arrived at Potter Manor looked in the rooms of two of his sons to find them sleeping soundly Achilles was and Harry well he was snoring. Making his way to James' bedroom finding his little blessed sound asleep.

"My little blessed." Ares said lovingly to James he would burn the earth for Aphrodite and James just to have them safe in his arms.

"Speaking of being blessed." James tried to say but Ares thought the wrong thing his jealousy got the better of he stood up and went to find whom had touched James Potter his wizard!

"Who is it? Who dare touch what's mine!" Ares demanded instead of being scared James cooed at the god of war.

"No one has touched me I'm not pregnant again. Harry however is blessed." James told the god who calmed down a lot but was almost out of James' bed to go to Harry to hide him there was no way no male was going to touch his son. Too bad he could not turn Harry into a girl and send him to Artemis, James would never forgive him.

"Fine." Ares grumbled as he slipped back into James' bed and wrapped his arms around him. James sighed int contemptment. Closed his eyes and wen back to sleep didn't wake up till he had heard his door open.

"Daddy?" James has heard his eldest whispered to him as he tried and failed to silently creep into James' bedroom to

"Daddy?" Harry whispered as he attempted to silently crept into his bearers bedroom James mouth crept Into a smile as his eldest was up and hopping into James' bed not realising that Ares was also in James' bed with him. "PAPA!" Harry yelled out waking his father up by jumping on him and leaving his daddy alone while he jumps on Papa.

Not that Ares minded it at all he caught Harry with incredible reflexes and pulled him in between James and himself. "Shhhh Harry too early." Ares said but Harry didn't want to go back to sleep at all he was awake and his papa was there too.

"No." Harry said glaring at his papa who recognised that glare he gave it to most people mortal and immortal alike it tends to get people to leave him alone.

"Don't you want to sleep with daddy and papa?" Ares asked his son whose eyes changed from emerald green to red flames like his own. The eyes that made Aphrodite and James weak at their knees and spread their legs for him.

"No!" Harry yelled out making James giggle a bit listening to the two, making the others realise he was awake or letting Harry know that he was awake. "Daddy!" He yells out getting out of Ares grip to search for his daddy.

"Hey baby." James replied sitting up to see his emerald eyed baby, how he wished he could get those eyes changed back to his original colour. There was nothing that James could do any way, much to the wizards great distress.

Harry saw his daddy upset and put his one year old hands on James cheeks. "It's okay daddy no need to be sad." Harry saw James smiled at his son Ares was watching his two blessed it was cute and Ares knew he was breaking the laws but since Ares was dating James so it wouldn't matter right?

The years had passed and James gave Ares three more sons triplets Odysseus Ares Potter, Theseus Hermes Potter and Orpheus Apollo Potter when Harry and Achillies were two and one years old and when their children were one, two and three years old James found out the Roman gods still existed as when Ares came to visit him James was waiting and was wearing something sultry like Aphrodaite would wear and it brought out Mars which had James rough and hard like Ares would and he gave birth to twin girls Atalanta Venus Potter and Camilla Diana Potter. The girls surprised both Ares/Mars and James since he didn't know that Blessed could give birth to girls he only heard it was boys they gave birth to.

When Harry was eleven his Hogwarts letter came since James was alive and Harry knew of magic there were no need for a professor to come and explain magic to the Potter family. James felt the wards being hit repeatedly by something he had the Strangest feeling he knew who it was and that was Albis too many names Dumbledore.

"Master, there is the Headmaster here seeing an audience with you." A house elf sef told hi he thanked the house elf for that before James could get up to deal with the old man a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Dad why would Headmaster Dumbledore be here? Does he do this for every student?" Camilla asked her father he looked at his youngest and sadly smiled at her.

"No Camilla. He is here for your brother and me to marry someone of his choosing." James told his youngest that. His seven children knew of this it didn't mean they were not angry on their bearers behalf. They thought it was wrong if you were going to marry you did for love or make sure a dying Pureblood house was still alive and kicking.

"Well that's stupid." Came the reply of one Harry Potter the eldest and the Heir of the Potter bloodline. James could not help but agree with his child a son of Ares a champion of Aphrodite much like his brothers and sisters.

"I'm going to tell him to leave you alone or else." James said as he was going tot he drink gst since he blocked Dumbeldore's entrance to Potter Manor by any means even House Elves has Elves will diestroy another elf here with out its master.

-At the main gate-

"Albus." James greeted the old man, the old man did not appreciate being warded out of Potter Manor not while Harry Potter was there.

"James! Stop this foolishness! Harry is meant to be trained! I've got friends for him waiting. I also have a witch with a human child to marry and raise as your heir." Albus said to James who had to listen to him Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald.

"No. Stop trying to get me to marry Albus! You have no right!" James yelled and rightly so, what right did the Headmaster have telling him a Lord what to do and who to marry!

"I'm sorry you feel this way but your kids need a mother." Albus said and James glared at his old Headmaster and growled at him.

"If you don't leave me and my family alone I'll have you arrested." James threatened the aging Headmaster who glared right back James wasn't fazed in the slightest. James turned his back on the Headmaster knowing the wards would protect him.

"Not if your in Azkaban." Dumbledore murmmed to the back of James and that would be his plan lock James up then take control of his children marry Harry off to the daughter of the Weasley's maybe even marry the two girls to Ronald Weasley.

At Diagon Alley where all white he's and wizards go for their school shopping for Hogwarts, Harry who hated the attention he received of ending the war glared at everyone. It also didn't help that James was frightingly scary they all knew what he did in the war he killed as many Death Eaters who were stupid enough to go up against him.

Even ex-Death Eaters warned their children never get in the wrong side of a Potter ever since the war ended the Death Eaters didn't serve time gave the Potters a wide berth. To which they did not that James minded he wanted it no one was going near his children.

Gringotts first to get some galleons for Harry's books, wand potion equipment, Astronomy equipment, robes and possibly an owl or a cat to which what Harry ever decided. Maybe if was an owl so he could communicate with his family.

"I'm going to miss you Harry!" Atalanta said to her eldest brother who smiled at his sister not knowing that both Atalanta and Camilla were Roman Demogods and not Greek Demigods.

"It's okay Atalanta, I'll be home for breaks and the summer holiday." Harry assured his sister and smiled at who smiled back.

"That's true Harry." James said as he messed up His hair with his hand not that Harry or his children's hair needed to be messed up since they ending up with his hair which was a mess. "That does not mean we won't miss you." James told his eldest. The Potter Lord looked at his children and thought what would he do when they had all left for Hogwarts? Would he ask Ares for another child? Is he capable of bearing another child for the said god?

"Yeah! You could have so many stories of Hogwarts Harry!" Shouted Orpheus excitedly sometimes he thought his children would go into different houses his daughters Ravenclaw, Odysseus a Hufflepuff, Theseus, Orpheus Gryffindor and Harry and Achilles Slytherin. Not that James minded that his children would be in different houses than he was he knew a lot of families put the importance of being in their parents house. It just put the pressure on the child and stunting them like heard dowager Longbottom berating anyone who told her that her grandson need his own wand and not his father as he heard the Longbottom widow saying her grandson would be just like his father.

"Can't wait till I go to Hogwarts!" Theseus yelled out James gave his son a knowing look all his children want to go to Hogwarts with Harry but in a years time Achilles will be going to Hogwarts the year after that the triplets and a year after that is the twins.

"Your time will come so very quickly Thes." James told him and he just nodded at his daddy knowing it was true. They all knew it even Harry he was lake this before this year.

The summer holidays went so quick for the Potter Family, much to the families distress, James couldn't stop crying or hugging his children and not letting them god for long periods of time. The day of the train leaving for Hogwarts, James got his children up early the house elves made a big breakfast for the family and was getting snacks for Harry ready for his trip on the Hogwarts Express.

Even though Harry would rather be with his family he knew the importance of his education at Hogwarts School and if he could not graduate since all Heirs of children born in Great Britain or have lordships that has been there for generations. Had to go to Hogwarts and graduate their to receive their heiships and lordships.

The family of eight found their way to the Hogwarts Express with Harry's trunk and owl leading the way. Hedwig as Harry called her was a Snowy White Owl with Black specs on her feathers. James and hugged his eldest then the rest of his children hugged their oldest brother. Now some families that had nothing to do with the Potters stopped and gasped at the family much like the Weasely Family James was well off to afford such a big family and they were taught the ways of old unlike the blood traitors.

A part of James' heart broke that day when he saw his eldest off for the first time, a part of him. Wanted Harry to stay home with him and his siblings. Even the auror knew the importance of going he wanted his children to make friends with anyone not caring if they come from different houses.

To say the train ride was boring was an understatement to Harry why couldn't his dad just pop him over to the school and be done with it? He had met some of his soon to be classmates. Draco Malfoy Who was terrified of Harry due to his father in the war but he smiled at the blond boy and shook his hand, Draco went from terrified to relatively calm at the thought of being friends with Harry Potter.

The next was Ronald Weasely, the boy didn't know the word private space and was extremely rude who calls someone by their first name without permission anyway? It was Potter to him just like it was Weasely to Harry.

"Who gave you permission to say my first name Weasley?" Harry asked the red head boy who sputtered out and looked like a fish.

"Come on Harry we are best friends even the headmaster said so!" Ronald said making Harry glare at him it was not the Headmaster's place to say who Harry's friends were or not!

"We are not friends we just met." Harry said ignoring the boy who huffed and left the demigod in peace not that Harry minded it since it was nice. Better than punching the fool and getting into trouble.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." Came a very bossy tone from a witch Harry raised his eyebrow at the witch.

"No. Why don't you get an upper year to use a summoning spell?" Harry suggested to the duo one looked shocked that she didn't think of it and the boy looked embarrassed. They left 'Thank The Gods.' Harry thought he Seriously was going to fight someone before they got to Hogwarts if they were all like this.

It was dark before the train pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade Village Harry who had putting on his Uniform earlier and left his trunk and owl there as someone will be putting it in their dorm which ever house they would go in.

I think the entrance of Hogwarts after being dropped off by Rubeus Hagrid to Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor. After her speech which James had recited to Harry who had asked for it one time and the ghost's speech about Peeves was also Harry told about not to mention the sorting process not that Harry would tell anyone.

The sorting hat was about unity at school after years of mistrust Harry would think that since he could be sorted into the Snake Pit. Not that any of the Potter's would care, they wanted each other happy no matter what.

"Potter, Harry." Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall as she went down the list of the students ts and found her way to Harry's name. With that Harry confidently walked up to the rickety old stool with the Sorting Hat.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A demigod? Haven't had one of you here in centuries one of which was your family. Now what do I see within you hmm?" The hat asked as he went in search of what house Harry would be in. "Brave very brave, selfless to help others, some smarts within you and a thirst to prove yourself to the world. Slytherin would help you you know on your way to greatness no doubt about that. I am unfortunately unable to sort you properly since the old fool made me with some spell maybe you break it hmm?. He said it made anarry think that why would the Headmaster tamper with the Sorting house for him? "Oh little demigod it's not just you it's been that way since he became part of the staff. Now to sort!" The hat said in his mind not that Harry understood how that works at all. "Better Be Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out the house of Red and a gold was going wild at the prospect of having the Boy-Who-Lived in their house.

With that Harry climbed off of the stool gave the hat back to his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Making his way to the House of Lions, siting with the other first years of his new house there would be lots to tell, his dad and an Angry James Potter is a scary James Potter especially when it comes to his children.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Harry." A red haired teen said as Harry looked at him he saw a prefect badge the teen must either be a fifth year, a sixth year or a seventh year prefect. Harry politely bowed his head in response to the older teens welcome.

"Thank you, it's good to be here." Harry said and it was the truth even knowing that his sorting was fixed he was still happy to be in Gryffindor. There was one that was surprised to see him there since he was so rude to her and that was a first generation witch Hermione Granger who read all about Harry Potter in books and his adventures. She believed in every written word that was published but she couldn't figure out why he was not like the books.

"Would have thought you would be sorted into a different house." Hermione Granger commented Harry stared at her for a mi it's before shrugging his shoulders at the witch. Who was not so happy at the shrugging of the shoulders it was considered rude behaviour.

"Dad always thought I was going to be in the house of snakes and not lions." Harry said making everyone look at him he stared right back. "What?" Harry asked the table who looked at him strangely like they thought he would be indoctrinated Into the Gryffindor way if thinking and yet he is not.

The rest of the sorting took forever Harry had to bounce his knees and tap the table with his fingers, he was not used to being so still and he could not handle it very well, it did not get unnoticed but his house mates however. The sorting finished 'thank the gods' Harry thought then the Headmaster did a speech that droned on and on. They theory floor got Harry's attention but he was not going to go to the underworld so soon.

Ronald Weasely tried to get his attention several times throughout dinner and Harry would not give it to him as he was being rude to Harry. I wonder if he was ignoring him. "Ronald stop being rude!" The perfect hissed at Ronald the prefect obviously had enough of Ronald's rudeness.

"Shut up Percy." Ronald said rudely and Harry had a closer look the two they were related, Percy glared at Ronald before there could be an argument. The Headmaster dismissed them and Percy took charge and told the first year Gryffindor's to follow him which they did. They went to their portrait that leads up to their common room and the prefect gave the speech and not the Head of Gryffindor.

His classes weren't too bad since James had his books translated into Ancient Greek thanks to a spell his papa showed him he missed his family and papa. He knew his papa had things to do being a god and an Olympian at that. He wondered when he is able to go if he will have half siblings at camp Half-Blood? His papa has always told him of it and that his dad would take him there.

By Halloween Harry had good grades despite having to explain that he could read English as his brain was wired for Ancient Greek. That was fun, there was an incident involving a troll. Which was Ron Weasley's fault he had insulted Granger when she tried to help him, went crying in a cubicle according to Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown. So when the news of the troll hit, Harry had dragged Ron by his arm painfully. Going to the toilet she was made to warn her about the troll when they heard growling turning around to see the thing standing in front of them. Harry was already on the defensive throwing every spell he knew at it that his dad taught him and his siblings.

Before the troll could be finished off by Harry it was knocked unconscious by the staff who was very shocked and afraid of Harry Potter. Who knew an eleven year old could do that and that scared them the most. There was someone who was scared of Harry Potter's path as it was not going along with the light there had to be a way for Albus to get to the child but how?

After that everyone had heard of Harry's battle against a Troll even his father had heard of his as his owl Augustus sores through the air and dropped a letter off to Harry.

 _Harry James Potter!_

 _How am only hearing this now through other Parents! You! Should have told me and not let me find out through other people! Congrats with your first battle and living through it! If your papa was here he would say the same and thst you should have killed it and not someone else!_

 _I hope Gryffindor is treating you well, you can't demand a resort trust me your stepmother tried to get away from me. Not that it did much good as I never once touched her too busy with your papa._

 _Lots of love_

 _Dad_

Harry grimaced at the thought of his dad and papa doing stuff together like that he knew how babies were made and he and his dad were able to get pregnant so Harry was never ever going to give birth. His dad was right his papa would have said he should have killed it and not someone else.

After that incident most left Harry Potter to his own devices outside of classes even then the teacher still gave him a wide berth. When no one realise Harry was in the common room he would hear chatter between Granger and Weasley about one of their teachers trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Weasely would tell her it was Professor Snape after the stone and granger would turn around and tell him he was an idiot for thinking that.

Somehow Harry got roped into helping the duo much to his annoyance, every time he would try to speak to a person from another house they would be there to whisk him away. "I'm allowed to talk to their people leave me alone." He told when Harry had enough of it and they laughed at Harry as if he said something funny.

When Granger and Weasley had found out that Hagrid told someone how to get past the Cerberus that got Harry's attention there was a Cerberus in the school? Then they found out that Dumbldore was not at the school but the Ministry on importance business. The three Gryffindor's decided to deal with it themselves and Harry wanted to kill a Ceberus to test himself in the name of his godly parent and patron Ares and Aphrodite.

Between the Devil's Snare, the chess match and the logic Harry was at his wits end finally confronting the person or thing whom was trying to steal the stone. Professor Quirrel was standing in front of the mirror that Harry had no clue about. "Ah Potter!." Quirinus Quirrell said as the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor noticed the demigod. Not that the minion of Voldemort knew that little piece of information.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Harry said he always thought something was off with him but no one else noticed but everyone noticed Severus Snape their potion Professor. To see a lion admit eh golden boy to boot upset overs

"You did not fall for my act I assume?" The puppet asked and Harry shook his head at the teacher who merely snorted a boy of course Potter couldn't see through the act once he had heard what happened to the troll he set loose on Samhain he was weary of the Potter heir.

"Let me speak to him!" A voice said from somewhere and Harry's battle instincts kicked into overdrive looking for someone to come out of the shadows.

"But master your not strong enough let me deal with the brat!" Quirrel said to to the voice but his eyes were up as if trying to see to the back of his head.

"No! I am strong for this and this child would kill you without a moment's notice." The voice simply said and Quirinus started to unwrap his turban of course the voice was on the back of head, Quirrel turned around so the face could see Harry and the son of Ares was unimpressed with it all. "Harry Potter look what I've become like a parasite, your mother didn't care if you lived or dies Harry she called you an abomination Potter." Voldemort tried to goad the Potter heir but it didn't work he had no memories of Lily and she was not his mother but Stepmother anyone could have told him that.

"Confringo!" Harry said as he whipped his wand and fired out a spell to Voldemort and Quirrell deselected the spell. Which shocked Harry he was not expecting it but they were not expecting the blasting curse from Harry Potter either.

"Incarcerous!" Quirinus yelled out making ropes come out of his wand and bind him smirking Voldemort had a smirk on his parasitic face. Harry could not move because of the ropes that had him bound. The minion went to grab him and drag him to the mirror and if Harry got free he would destroy the mirror so no one would have the power that that is the mirror.

Harry felt something in his pocket and looking into the mirror and saw himself only older and another green eyed man whom Harry did not know but he kissed the older version of himself. Whoever this was it seemed he meant a lot to him. He knew this man would have to deal with his papa and he smirked at the other male who was pale since he must have known he would have to go up against his papa.

But the other occupants in the same room as him looking at his reaction to the mirror. "What do you see POTTER?!" Quirrel asked very loudly and he glared at the parasite and minion his eyes changed into flames and that scared them what else could the child do?

"I see myself an older version with another man we look to be happy." Harry told them and he was cut off from saying any more.

"He is lying!" The parasitic worm hissed out and Harry heard so did Quirrell the idiot, the useless minion. Charged at trying to hurt as soon as he did his skinned burned a making the Potter boy untouchable and this angered Voldemort he left his host's body in a fit of anger killing Quirinus Quirrell dead and going through Harry knocking him unconscious.

Waking up in the room with pure white walls Harry concluded that he was in the infirmary he could hear some voice trying to be quiet it not succeeding. "What the hell are young to Dumbledore? First a troll, a Cenerus that any student with half a brain could unlock with a simple 'Alohomora' charm! My son could have gotten hurt! The Muggleborn girl seriously could have gotten hurt how in Thanatos' name would you explain that to her parents? What about the Weasley's hmm?" James had ranted at the headmaster and Harry looked to see his dad yell at people.

"Daddy?" Harry asked for his father the only times James Potter gets called daddy was when his children were sick or hurt. James rushing over to Harry's side to see his eldest he didn't look fine and probably won't for a while.

"You had best hope nothing like this happens again or you will be replaced." James threatens him and walked back over to his children and left a seething Albus Dumbldore in his wake 'how dare he talk to me Albus Dumbldore like that after everything I given to the greater good!' The headmaster thought to himself he also had another thought. 'Maybe I'll have James arrested for something so I can do whatever I like with the children.' "I know baby you're hurt, you shouldn't have gone there by yourself me time you put yourself in. Danger young man I'm you to put you over my knee and give you spanking that you would never forget!" James said to Harry and the other Potter children nodded their heads as well.

"I did try to tell them but they wouldn't believe me." Harry tried to tell his father and James' face softened his children knew better than lying to him.

"It's okay Harry you'll be home soon enough then off to camp you go. I'll miss you." James said as he ran his hand through Harry's head. Hardy knew he would be going to camp sooner or later.

The Potter Family left and Harry was resting and Albus was looking at the Potter heir as if something was not quite right with the boy. Harry felt loads better once he was able to leave the Infirmar, s ing stuck to stay still was torture for Harry Potter. Last day of term and Slytherin had won the house cup so Harry sat up and walked over to the Slytherin table. This of course set the table in edge why would lone Gryffindor walk all the way over here? "Congratulations on the house cup." Harry told them and they were shocked that he would do that to them but nonetheless a scary looking Slytherin that Harry knew as Marcus Flint.

"Thanks Potter." Was all he said with a short bow he left the Slytherin's in peace he unlike so many others Harry had no problem with the Slytherin's. As he sat back down again he ignored the blatant staring of the Gryffindor's before the feast was over the Headmaster rudely hapgave points that happen days ago how could he do this!.

"They won fair and square!" Harry yelled out and the Huffelluff's shared his sentiment after all they were the house of Hard work and loyal people. The headmaster glared at Harry for sticking up for the Slytherin's the potion Professor looked pleased. Since the golden boy was enraged by this injustice for his house and the fact that the headmaster is giving out points last minute.

After a very terse second with the Headmaster glaring at Harry Potter. The demigod sat down unhappily while his housemates were unhappy with him and he did not care at all. The leaving feast was so slow and not the best part of Hogwarts according to Harry and he would tell his siblings this and be the protective older brother especially to his sisters.

Harry has never been more thankful for actually leaving Hogwarts he wanted to go away from here to the arms of his dad. The ride was long apsame as going there at anytime for some reason Harry thought it would be better. Once they touched the platform of nine and three quarters Harry quickly got off of the train he didn't want to see any of his housemates whom have shunned him at his performance at the leaving feast.

Seeing James, Achlies should be gojng to Hogwarts next year, Odysseus, Theseus, Orpheus who will be in two years time, Atalanta and Camilla who will be there by the time of Harry's fourth year. "Harry!" His brothers and sisters yelled out seeing their brother they ran up to him not caring the fact that hey ran into people and pushed them away to get to their older brother.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted them as they walked back over to James their bearer their father but somehow the seven Potter children never realised until they walked back over to their mortal parents that their godly parent is there too!

"Papa!" The seven yelled out as they greeted Ares the God of War and Battle Lust, the said god smiled at his children the Demiwizards as they have been called in the past were always powerful no matter who god is.

"My children." He greeted them with a smile and they smiled back he could not believe he was a happy god no one thought his children were anymore than mere brutes but his Wizarding children were going to change that for him and Aphrodite.

"When did you get here Papa?" Harry asked and Ares looked at his most blessed child so far and he had a word or two for him. He had seen and heard what he did with the Troll and almost killing it before. He could deliver the killing blow the beast was unconscious by someone else and was not able to kill it. Then fighting the one thing Hades his uncle hates someone cheating death.

"Just after your siblings ran to greet you Harry. Although I'm glad you're safe not many would have survived without your quick thinking. Next time don't wait for a chance for a killing blow just do it!" Ares roared out and everyone was now looking at them Ares using his godly aura making them afraid and turn tail.

"I understand papa." Harry calmly to the god and he did understand what the god was saying at the time, he should just killed the beast.

"My lord let's take the kids home." James purred at his children's sire the said god smiled lovingly at his little blessed and that meant Ares was blessed with seven strong children from James.

"When are you taking our little blessed to camp?" Ares had asked the wizard who looked at his lord and lover and father to their children.

"Tomorrow after we have a night of being a family before he goes away for the summer." James said to the god who nodded his head since going against a Troll and a Ceberus his scent was stronger for monsters to find if he was not behind wards to protect him.

The family left via Portkey before anyone could get a really stupid idea of getting in James' face like Molly Weasley was going to as she had heard that his son didn't want to be her sons friend and was very rude not matter what he other sons said.

The night at Potter manor was somber affair the kids knew tonight will be awhile before they'd see their brother Harry again. As they too once they've finished their first year at school will be going to Camp Half-Blood to learn how to survive.

It was uneasy night for Harry as he dreamt of the green eyed boy once again in the mirror who was he? What did he have to do with Harry? Why were they happy? Did the fates want them together?

After a fruitless nights sleep Harry reluctantly rose out of his bed, and made his way while still in his pyjamas to the dining room. Where everyone was waiting for him before he left for camp they were all sad that this summer's holiday Harry would not be there with them. The elves made a full English breakfast and said goodbye to one of their little masters.

By ten am Harry was ready and packed for his summer adventure his dad called it but Jarry was not too sure on that. They were all taking a portkey with its destination outside the borders of Camp Half-Blood so James could watch his son walked through the barrier that protects demigods.

Harry had always disliked portkeys made him feel funny, but then he saw the archway that lead into the Camp as his papa had awakes described it. Just as soon as he walked into the arch way heard it's sound of multiple pops turning around he saw the Minister of Magic of the British Isles, the Headmaster (no surprise to the family) some aurors and some other witches and wizards.

"James you need to take Harry back to England this minute!" Headmaster Dumbledore said to the wizard but looked away from the Potter Family as they were all glaring at him. "Cornelius!" He demanded the Minister of Magic to do something but even he was reluctant to do anything.

"James I demand you go back to England and set Harry with the headmaster!" The Minister demand weakly to the legacy of Thanatos who scoffed at the group.

"No, Harry is my child therefore will be with me!" James said and the other magical group stared at him and the archway before backing off.

"We'll be going now." Quill Albatros said who was the president of the MACUSA at that present time and nodded to his aurors to leave he had no wish to mess with the gods depending on the children's godly parent.

"Quill!" Cornelius asked the American wizard and who turned to look at the quivering wizard who cannot do anything expect ask advice from a Headmaster.

"Cornelius, I have no wish to mess with Camp Half-Blood or the gods." Quill said as he much like his aurors went with a pop and left the England wizards James smirked at them it seems thst the Americans were at least smart enough to leave.

"Then arrest James Potter!" Albus demanded of the auror's and the Minister of Magic to arrest James Potter and take him away from his children.

"Achilles take your siblings through the archway with Harry." James demanded of his second eldest child who nodded his head and made his younger siblings walk through the arch to follow their older brother and then to go through himself. Looking back some aurors tried to get through but the could not and were angry at the fact they could not. "Only children of the gods can walk through." James told them like they were idiots.

"Take him to Azkaban prison." Dumbledore said as he went away with a pop and left the minister and his aurors Dumbldore would wait till he can get his hands on the Potter children. The aurors grabbed James with that Conelius went with a pop.

The Potter children walked until they were greeted with a centaur who greeted them who looked strange at the younger children usually when they were eleven they came. "Hello children I am Chiron welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron greeted the kids who were looking behind them as the younger ones watched as their father taken away from them.

"Hell I am Harry Potter these are my brothers and sisters Achilles, Odysseus, Thesseus, Orpheus, Atalanta and Camilla Potter." Harry introduced them to the old trainer who looked at all of the children and saw one god in mind Ares in all of the children it seemed he broke the ancient laws.

-Wizengamot Meeting-

Albus looked very smug about something and the group was looking around to see James Potter the one up who usually opposed the headmaster.

There was a blood red light that appeared In the Wizengamot valley and there stood a very angry person and they looked at his eyes to see fire blazing in them they were very scared of him. He had a sword in his hand and was looking around to see who else taken his Blessed and taken him a away from their children and he would have his revenge. "Who took him?!" Ares demanded the puny mortals he wanted to know who took James Potter! And heads will roll.

"Took whom?" Said a familiar voice that Ares had not heard in years turning around to see the old headmaster never trusted the mortal.

"My little blessed! James Potter! You'll tell me now or I'll kill the lot of you!" Ares yelled out giving off his godly aura to Mel them either afraid or angry and ready for battle.

"He is in Azkaban prison." Came the exact same voice as his james distrusted the man never agreeing with him on things and Ares hated the fact that Albus Dumbldore was trying to outlaw praying to the gods and go to the Mortals single god.

"You! Put my Blessed in prison?!" Ares raged at the wizard who only smiled at the god condescendingly which enraged the god even further. "You will release my blessed right now!" Ares demand the Wizengamot who only nodded and voted his release.

"No!" Albus said to the group he had to have James Potter locked up to get control of the Potter Heir. "James had raised his children with the old ways I need to un brainwash them and train the boy who lived." He tried once again before dropping to the floor as Ares had swung his sword and it went through his neck as it severed his head from his body.

"No one talks about my blessed or my children that way and lives to tell about it." Ares said as he looked at the wizards and witches gathered with his bloodied blade dripping with fresh blood from Albus Dumbldore.

 ** _(Sorry for the slight wait for this chapter I wanted it to be the end of Dumbledore hope you enjoy it!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was to be in the Hermes cabin until he was sorted and the other chidlren were to be in the big house until then. It came a surprised as soon as everyone was gathered by the child he was claimed by Ares his parent, champion of Aphrodite and a legacy of Thanatos.

Being guided to the Ares Cabin he found some kids with a boar head on there cabin. "Who's the newbie?" A girl asked Chiron who looked at the cabin then at Harry.

"Clarisse meet Harry Potter son of Ares, champion of Aphrodite and legacy of Thanatos. Harry meet Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and cabin leader of the Ares Cabin." Chiron said Harry smiled at her which made her smirk another child of Ares. But this one is different somehow and looked to Chiron to ask but was gone after his introduced them.

"Another child of war." Clarisse boasted about there was another child of Ares even though Harry was a little runt. He was still her half brother and nobody messes with the children of Ares and gets away with it, she also noticed more runts behind him and Chiron.

"I leave you in her hands Harry, come along children I'll show you where you'll stay." With that Chiron and the other Potter children went with the Centaur. Harry saw his siblings go with Chiron and looked to his half siblings, and there was a lot of his papa got out a lot. With this many children it was not just the Potter children.

"So what now?" Harry asked Clarisse and she looked at the Demigod child of her father, but he was not just a child of war but a champion of Aphrodite her father's lover and a legacy of Thanatos. There was a lot of unknowns with this runt Clarisse thought to herself.

"Get in the cabin and claim a bunk for yourself." Clarrisse said and Harry nodded and went into the Ares Cabin to claim a bunk for himself. Harry tried to look like nothing was wrong but on the inside he was devastated that someone had taken his dad away from him and his younger siblings.

-back with Ares in England-

"Now you will release my blessed from prison and never bother the Potter family ever again." Ares demanded of the Wizengamot quickly bowed to his demands. The light would not bother the Potter family with what Albus had planned in case the god came to lop off their heads like the late Albus Dumbledore.

"We will do that straight away! Delores make it happen." The Minister of Magic squeaked out and got his secretary to do it the little toad face woman did not want to just yet, she wanted Harry Potter under the ministry's thumb. But seeing what happened to the late Headmaster of Hogwarts she scurried off to do it there was no way she was messing with a god.

No one wanted to even the light who had tried to get their most sacred traditions since the Wizarding World began. Most of the temples that were there were being torn down because of the Muggleborns. "And no more of tearing our temples down build them again in our honour, get the Muggleborns away from their religion and pray to us. Do not disappoint us again or there will be consequences." Ares said as he left the room with a blood red light.

"This is what happens when you bow to the Muggleborn's every demand!" Lucius Malfoy said he did not want to go up against the Potter family nor a god. Then sneering at the dead body of Albus Dumbledore the old fool was dead with playing against a force he could not go against.

"Why should we cling to those ancient traditions?" One witch asked who sided with Dumbledore and still believed in his beliefs. The dark groaned at this did they not see a god chop off Dumbledore's head? And demand them to rebuild the Temples in their honour?

"Because Lord Ares told us to, I vote for it and to bring Muggle Borns in earlier to get accustomed to our world. We are not changing it to suit them." A neutral wizard said to the group and some where's shocked that someone who was neutral was agreeing with the dark.

"That's not right!" A staunt Dumbledore party said that is not what they needed their world is stuck and needed the ideas of Muggleborns just coming into the world for school to shape it and move it along. Or they would be stuck in the Middle Ages for all of time.

"Get over yourselves this is what happens when you ban our most sacred traditions to appease to the little Muggleborns who think our world should run like theirs with rituals and holidays gone!" Lord Flint roared out since Dumbledore was dead they would have a chance to reconstitute their traditions that went back to Ancient Greek times.

"What happens if they don't want to?" A light sided witch asked and every one bar the light side glared at her. Why were the light this stupid? Don't they know to obey the will of the gods? It was not just Pureblood Supremacy as some called it. To magical people it was a way to think and pray to the gods that have given them everything that they have.

"It's just pureblood supremacy at its best. Forcing others to do these dark rituals, now to get the New generation of magical blood in our world earlier? What is the world coming to?" Doge asked who was a confidant of the Late Albus Dumbledore some merely scoffed at his notion what was so wrong with having the Muggleborns coming in earlier?

"Enough! There is no time to debate or to vote it happens but we will vote on how soon it will get done." Cornelius said to the group even though the light wanted to vote the whole thing out despite knowing what will happen to them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay runt lets get you a weapon." Clarisse said as he dragged Harry to the weapons shed and he had to look at what felt the right fit for him. It was like getting his wand all over again that took forever there were so many wands to try. For some reason Harry thought this was similar to the wands selection at Ollivander's for all eleven year old witches and wizards entering Hogwarts or any school of magic.

"This one." He picked up a bow much to the disgust of his sister but she couldn't tell him what weapons to use but she couldn't help but chuckle at the awe look on her little brother's face when he was looking at his weapon.

"Alright come on runt let's go we got training to do." Clarisse said and Harry nodded and trailed after his older sister. Is this what it's like to have an older sibling? Harry wondered to himself he was so used to having younger siblings but this was something else.

"Okay." Was all that Harry said as he followed Clarisse to get some training but something caught his sister's eyes and he followed her to where she was going to find some blonde girl and what looked like a newbie he wa too in a way but he knew a lot of things dealing with the gods and the new world.

"Whose that?" The other boy asked as soon as he spotted Harry the blonde girl with him didn't know who he was and couldn't tell him.

"His name is Harry Potter and he is a son of Ares." Clarisse said boasting her lattice brother who didn't looking like he was going to be tough but time will tell with this one anyway. "Who's the newbie?" Clarrise asked the blonde girl who glared at his sister who was she?

"Percy Jackson I would like you to meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and now we know the kids name behind her." The blonde girl said she sounded a lot like Hermione Granger and it was then that Harry hoped he would not have to see her here he did not think she would survive here.

"You know what we do to newbies Annabeth Chase." Clarisse said and Harry now had a name to a face but Percy was still looking at him. Why was he looking at him like that? Clarisse must have noticed as some other boys from his cabin was near when she said. "It's about time we took Prissy for the initiation." She said and the boys grabbed Percy. What initiation did she mean? Was he going to get it too?

The group dragged Percy to the toilet block. Why were they going there? What's so special about the toilets? Was there some magical loo? Hmm perhaps Harry should get a better look just in case they need a wizard! He could do spells like the levitating charm and others even though he really should not be doing magic out of Hogwarts.

Harry went to watch to see if he needed to reel his siblings in like he did at home with his dad, Harry had asked where babies came from when he was pregnant with the twins. He did not get an answer or the answer he wanted.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked them trying to figure out what they were up to his curiosity was going to get the better of him. And get him into trouble like last year at Hogwarts and that was something he did not want to do, especially what his dad promised when he did something like that again.

"Just something the children of Ares do to initiate the new campers." Clarisse said to the eleven year old Demiwizard who was Hecate's blessed like his dad but he would not tell anyone that. But he was also a son of Ares did that mean he was going to go through the same treatment as Percy?

"What about other Ares Children? Do they do this to us?" Harry worriedly asked what the Weasley twins did at Hogwarts and he really did not like the twins as they seemed like bullies and Harry did not like that. There was a difference between making everyone laugh and hurting people.

"Nah you just get brutal training." Clarisse said to the demiwozard and Harry nodded his head but still followed them to see if they were actually going to do it. Would Harry interrupt them if they did? Or would he walk away? O would something else happen?

"But isn't this bullying?" Harry asked them and they all sneered at the younger Ares child. He was naive at how this place worked. He'll learn though painfully.

"Well let's get Potter too!" One said and Harry was shocked they would do that but he was not sorted into Gryffindor for nothing he whipped out his wand they all laughed at him he would not laugh at anyone who had their wands pointed at him.

"What are you going to do with the stick kid?" A son of Ares said so that made him his half brother.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said as the one who asked him about his wand seized up and landed with a thud they all looked at him now how could he do Magic? How long could he do magic? Why was he using a stick? Wasn't he a son of Ares?

"Okay that was magic or what magic might look like. But what the Hades did you do to him?!" One of the Ares campers asked the Potter boy who had not yet lowered his wand at them.

"Full body-bind curse." Was all that Harry said they were weary of the latest Ares Camper but Percy thought it was the best thing he has ever seen. He told them someone who was smaller than he was, everyone avoided him and Harry who knew what Harry would do to them. "Don't worry it wears off I think." Harry comments to them with a grin he knew it wore off eventually some spells were not permanent.


End file.
